


Underwater

by Little_Dragon_Writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes
Summary: Alternative Universe in which the gang is a swimming team and Keith owes a lot to LanceOnly one chapter for now, might get more depending on my imagination and whether you like it or not ^^





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna_Vulpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/gifts).



> My first ever piece of work for the Voltron fandom! Woohoo! My first ever piece on AO3! yay! Hope you'll like it!

_I don’t want to go…_

The water fell hard on his shoulders. The joyful chatter of his comrades next to him is giving him a headache. He doesn’t want to go.

He wants to leave. To run. Escape.

But his internal screams aren’t enough to keep his feet from moving and following the others.

_I don’t want to go…_

He doesn’t even cross the foot pool yet that he is already watching the grand clock that ticks every passing second. Never fast enough. And he wishes, like every Wednesday, that midday was here already, that he could leave the dreadful place.

_I don’t want to…_

In front of him, bathed into the morning sunlight is the huge and deep public pool.

_I don’t want to…_

“Kogane! Into the water! Now!”

_I don’t want to…_

Keith clings to the wall. His legs beat under the surface, trying to keep his head out of the water. Just like in the car this morning, he could feel the tears coming. His breathing quickens.

_I don’t want to…_

_I don’t want to…_

_Please…_

“Hey, you’re okay?”

Keith freezes and turns towards the voice that comes from behind him.

Lance’s voice.

Keith always envied Lance since the first lesson. Lance - the natural. He isn’t scared like Keith. Lance was born in the water; Keith is sure of it. He has strong and thin legs that swim fast. Arms that cut the water like butter. Deep blue eyes that can go under water without burning. Friends that surround him...

Keith shakes his head vigorously as Lance repeats his question, eyes full of worry. He doesn’t care if the tears are falling or not now, he just wants someone to be next to him, to take away the fear that is eating him.

“How about you take my hand?”

* * *

Keith smiles at the memory. So many things change in ten years…

“Almost your turn Keith!” Hunk says as Keith eased him out of the water. Shiro was already coming back. His arms coming in and out of the water faster than ever, keeping up with the first ones.

_5 meters_

He walks onto the starting block.

_2 meters_

One last look at the chrono. Always too fast.

_1 meter_

This is it. Keith dives into the water.

 _“Head and spine relaxed. Body flat and parallel to the water. Breathe in, breathe out_ ” said Coran’s voice in his head.

Keith swims fast. But so does the others, and particularly the one just ahead of him.

He won’t let him have the first place. He can’t.

He stretches his arms further. Pushing water. Beating his legs.

 _1, 2, 3. Breathe_.

Keith can hear the cheers from the crowd in the terraces. Groups of students from all the high schools of the region came to support their champions. But Keith always keeps his promises, and last night all four of them promised to do more than their best and bring that gold medal. Shiro. Hunk. Lance. Him. They all worked hard for it.

_“Always keep strength for the last few meters Keith. You might lose some distance with the first one at during the tumble turn but you’ll catch up. You’re the best at doing that.”_

Coran was right. He’s behind the first one.

“Come on Keith!!!” Lance screams.

Lance’s encouragement is all he ever needs.

He digs into his last reserves and catches up.

_5 meters_

He still needs to last a few seconds. His lungs are tiring. His legs and arms are starting to hurt as well but he won’t give up.

_Finish!_

Keith’s breathing is ragged. His body is numb.

The big screen suddenly lights up with the results.

**1st / 3.09.33 / VLD High School**

**2nd /3.09.32 / Marmora High School**

Lance screams and jumps into Keith’s arms. They made it! He can’t believe it! A wide smile spreads across his face as all his teammates join the hug. Pidge, Allura and Coran are jumping in happiness in the team’s corner.

Tonight, the gold medal is for them.

The final key to go to the nationals.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt while i was on the way back home, as I was thinking back to those years of my childhood and all. So yeah i really needed to write something, and as I can’t work on plotting my original character’s story at the moment this prompt was perfect to get this “want and ache to write something” out of my chest. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> My tumblr : @little-dragon-writes (I love to chat! this is my writing blog so don't hesitate to ask me writing requests!! i'd love to answer them!)  
> Beta for this chapter : Luna_Vulpes


End file.
